


Dealing with Unruly Roommates

by Approachingthedogpark



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A lot more exposition than the actual spanking I'm sorry, Because Credence never really says that he wants it, Credence is a shitty roomie, Dubcon Spanking, Grindelwald only mentioned, I wrote too much I WROTE TOOO MUUUCH, M/M, Spanking, but damn is he cute, but....he do, for the kinkster, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Approachingthedogpark/pseuds/Approachingthedogpark
Summary: A fill for the Fantastic Beast kink meme:Near the end of the movie, instead of smacking Credence, Grindelwald realized he was the obscurus and took him away. He gave him anything his heart desired to keep him his devoted pet monster.Except, by the time Grindelwald is captured, all its done is make Credence a spoiled brat.(My kingdom for Graves or Newt putting Credence over his knee and giving him a (sexy) spanking)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long, long time since I wrote something seriously, so I'm a little nervous! I hope this is enjoyed by at least /one/ person. Lookin' at you, anon ;P Enjoy!

Percival could remember the look in Credence’s eyes the first time that he had approached him. When he had cornered him in that dark alley and healed his hands, explained that wizards were real, and they were good, and that maybe, _just maybe_ , he could be a part of that world. His eyes shined with tears and hope. There was a reverence there, a way no one had looked at him before.

Now, Credence looked at him with indifference, maybe boredom, as they went over house rules on Percival’s couch.

It had been several days since he and his team of Aurors had stumbled upon Grindelwald’s hideout, and it had been around six months before that since Grindelwald had taken Credence.

 “The Obscurial.” the blonde man had whispered, his Heterochromatic eyes full of hunger and dark things that even Percival couldn’t understand. “Is not yours to have.”

Perhaps he’d thought that Credence would put up some sort of fight for him, but the boy had merely lain on the pile of silken pillows, peering at Percival through his dark hair. It was long from months of not being cut, and presently Credence was curling and twisting it between two of his porcelain white fingers as he sat on Percival’s couch.

“If you’re to live in my house.” Percival said, a little firmer now when he realized that Credence’s eyes were beginning to drift to towards the window. “I expect you to live by my rules.”

“That’s stupid.” It was the first thing that Credence had said all day. Percival was not relieved to hear that sarcastic tone from perfect red lips. “I don’t want to clean. Or cook.” He lounged back onto the couch, groaning as he got himself comfortable in the decorative pillows.

Percival pointedly looked up, away from the strip of pale skin and dark hair that was revealed when Credence’s shirt rose during the stretch. 

“But I _do_ like it here.” Credence turned his head to smile at Graves. “I’ll stay.”

Graves told himself that his quickening heart rate was from stress, and not from the way Credence licked his lips before reaching out toward the candy bowl on his end table.

-

In Ilvermorny, Percival had dealt with plenty of bad roomies. O’Donnell was a snorer, Smith had stolen a precious Graves’ heirloom from his chest and had denied it until he’d used jelly-legs curse on him and threatened to send him tumbling down Mount Greylock. Anderson’s feet had stunk to high-heaven, no matter what cleansing spells they had cast on his shoes.

Credence, however, was in a league of his own; the man seemed to expect Percival to do everything for him, and would complain vocally when not given what he wanted. Percival couldn’t help but wonder what could have brought upon such a drastic change from the sweet, pious boy he’d met in midtown.

He’d whine when he was not fed, and when Percival had begun to refuse to cook or bring him anything, would use tendrils from his obscurus (writhing, black things that swoop from his body like extra limbs) go to the cabinets or ice box and leave messes in his wake. Half-bitten cheeses, apple cores, and other things littered his counter.  When this was brought up, Credence would merely sigh and complain that there wasn’t anything more delicious to eat.

Although he had been given the guest bedroom, Credence had taken to lounging on his couch most of the time, radio on as he stared out the window. There were times where Percival would watch him lay out like some God amongst men, beautiful and fragile in the sunlight, and wonder if maybe it was just easier to give in. How would it feel, to worship at the altar of Credence?

But then Credence’s eyes would trail to his and he would turn back to his work, mentally berating himself for such a ridiculous notion. Credence often acted as if Percival wasn’t there if he didn’t want anything from him, but the Auror could feel his eyes boring into his head as he worked at his desk not too far away, so he knew it wasn’t the case.

Percival would leave for work with Credence asleep on the couch from last night, and come home to him dozing on the plush couch as if he never left(and honestly, he wasn’t sure he did), stretched out like a spoiled cat in a sunbeam from the window, whining about dinner.

It became the normal night; Percival would make dinner, and then go to his work. He’d pretend not to hear Credence whines and rustles from the couch, ignore the way he would lay with his legs spread like a spoiled prince on his throne.

While he was gone, there no cooking or cleaning done, unless collecting dust from lying around all day counted as such. Several books from his guest room bookshelf were now littered around his couch, read till Credence had finished, or tossed aside if he got bored with them. When Percival had pointed out that he should clean them up, he would merely groan, look up at Percival with big eyes and pout with plush (admittedly very kissable) lips.

_“But won’t you do it **for** me?”_

_“Not on your life.”_

_\--_

The worst had to be after a few days had passed, and Credence had run out of clean clothes to wear.

He could have cleaned them in several different ways; Magic, the washer, a dry cleaner, but _no_. Silken shirts and pants that Credence had gotten from Grindelwald were merely left like they were trash on the bathroom floor.

In their place, Credence had taken to wearing Percival’s nice dress shirts.

And nothing else. Well, Percival’s underwear, yes, but that was it.

Honestly, it was not only obnoxious, it was distracting. Percival found himself watching the boys every move, noting the way he hadn’t quite filled out the shoulders of his shirts so the sleeves went past his knuckles, the way he bent over revealed the fact that where his top was baggy, he was filling up Percival’s underwear just fine.

Two weeks in, and Percival couldn’t take it anymore. If Credence was going to play like this, Percival was just going to opt out of the game. He could ignore him, regardless of the way he whined pathetically from the couch, vying for his attention. He wouldn’t be the other man’s puppet, even if he did feel responsible for his capture. Guilt and enabling were two sides of the same coin, and he wasn’t going to feed into this behavior.

\--

“Percival.”

Percival stopped the scratch of his quill on parchment for a moment when he realized that Credence had pulled himself off the couch to come toward him, but then went back to work, not even looking up.

“What?”

“I’m bored.”

Percival fought the urge to roll his eyes, he wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction. He went back to writing.

“I’m working.”

“I said I’m _bored_.” There it was. That petulant tone, Percival gripped the quill a little harder, but his voice was still calm as he spoke again.

“And I said I’m _working_.”

For a moment, Graves swears that there is a dark tornado in his home, and he’s in the eye of the storm. It only takes him a second to realize that it was Credence’s tendrils, the same that had grabbed and gobbled his food, grabbing the things off his desk and violently throwing them across the room. Percival’s head swiveled to look at Credence, finally, and the man looked so _smug_ , eyes glinting in delight at finally being acknowledged.

“Not anymore.”

Percival feels something inside him snap. The next thing he knows, he has a hand in Credence’s hair, is tugging him down, down so he’s laying on his lap, chest laying on his lap, legs straining till he have in and got to his knees. The obscurial had looked so smug before, but as he pulled, there was a spark of worry in those eyes.

“Oof! Percival, what are you-“  
“ _Shut up_.” His voice, normally soft for Credence, now held the edge of steel. It was the voice he normally reserved for Aurors who fucked up big time and he wanted them to know it.

Credence, chest pressed into his lap, gave a full body shiver but didn’t move. Was he in shock?

“You know what I think is the problem here, Credence?  No one has told you _no_ in a while.”

“Mr.Graves…” Credence tried to look up at him, but Percival just shoved his head back down.

“..and everyone has been treating you like a child. Either because they wanted to control you or didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but I think I’m _quite done_.”

 He wasn’t sure what he was doing, one hand on the back of Credence’s neck, holding him steady and the other on his ass. Months of being fed a proper diet had made Credence’s ass round and plump in the most perfect way. This wasn’t the first time that Percival had noticed; Each time he bent over he’d imagined how it would feel to cup it in his hands, to pull his cheeks apart and get to the furled muscle between it.

But no. Credence had been spoiled enough, now it was time for punishment. His underwear stayed on.

“Listen to me. You are an _adult_.” He raised the hand from his ass and brought it down, a stinging slap against the right cheek. Percival couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction as Credence let out a gasp of surprise.

"You are not a ignorant beast, you are not a child, and this stops now." Percival’s large hand smacked against the other cheek. Credence squirmed but didn’t try terribly hard to move as he brought down a third slap to the middle of his behind.

“I expect to be respected, as I will respect you in return.” _Smack,_ a low whine from Credence, Percival ignores it in favor of letting go of Credence’s neck and running his fingers through those wavy locks. There is no more resistance, no more trying to look up.

 “I expect you to pick up after yourself.” _Smack,_ to a meaty thigh, making Credence yelp in surprise and stay on his toes. “I expect you to wash your own damn clothes.” _Smack,_ and there is a strange, soft noise, like Credence is choking, and he presses his hips hard against Graves’ thigh. “You will make dinner when you know I’m coming home late-”

He continues it till his rules have been made, then finally stops. He idly rubs at Credence’s poor behind, now radiating heat through his underwear. In the silence that follows, without the sound of his voice and his hand hitting ample flesh he hears it; a gentle sob. Credence still shakes on his lap, limp like a ragdoll.

“Credence...” Credence only responds with another louder sob and murmurs, and Percival’s heart feels like it’s been ripped out of his chest. Did he go too far?

He helps the young man sit in his lap and once again Percival finds himself completely blown away by his beauty. His hair is a mess, and sticking to his damp forehead and cheeks. Tears trail down his face and his lower lip, red and swollen from being bitten over and over again, tremble as he tries to speak.

Relief hits Percival when he realized that Credence is also impossibly hard, cock straining against his briefs.  Not hurt, just horny.

“Mr.Graves. I’m s-sorry.” He hiccups, and rolls his hips against Percival’s with a whimper. His eyes are searching his, desperate for Percival to respond. At the silent request, Auror sighs and holds him close to his chest with one arm, the other easily pressing between them to palm Credence’s erection through the thin fabric.   

“Shhh, shh.” He whispers into his hair, tugging his waistband down enough to get to his cock. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

“Y-yes, please p-p-please..” Credence whimpers against his neck, Graves can feel his skin growing damp with tears.  

“I know, I know.” He murmurs, stroking him with a practiced hand. Credence’s cock is large, almost surprisingly so, heavy and hot in his hand. He can tell from the way he moans and jerks into his grip, fucking his fist that he’s clearly overwhelmed and inexperienced. They’d never talked about it, but he often worried if Grindelwald had touched him in any unsavory ways, but Credence was still as pure as snow in that regard.

“Credence…” his name comes out of his lips, warm but commanding. “You’re a responsible adult. One of the smartest men I know-“ Credence’s breath hitches as it comes out, Percival felt his cock twitch in his grip. “I’m going to treat you like the man I know you are from this day forward, understood?”

“Y-y-yes, Mr.Graves. I-aahh, I’ll be good.” Percival felt Credence press fervent kisses to his neck and he tilted it a little more to give him better access. His breath was hot and wet against his throat.

“That’s a good man. You took your punishment well, too.” He hastens his strokes, twisting just the right way when he reached the head of Credence’s cock and it doesn’t take long at all for the boy to cum, shaking apart messily and loudly in his lap.

They’re both messes, truly. Credence is full of tears, sweat, and cum. Percival is stained with Credence’s mess as well. His own erection is neglected so that he may hold Credence, and he ignores the painful throbbing to rock him gently till the sobs subside and he’s dozing in his lap. Percival cleans them up it a flick of his wand before lifting Credence up and bringing him to his neglected room.

Carefully he set him down onto the plush bed. Before he could so much as pull down the comforter there was a hand on his wrist.

“Wait.” Credence whispered, voice hoarse from his prior sobbing. Percival turned to look at him, and noticed his eyes were once again imploring, but not in the same way he would pout when he asked Percival to clean up after him.

“I don’t like…being alone.” He admits softly. The reason why Credence was always on his couch was beginning to sink in. “Will you stay with me? Please, just for tonight?”

Credence pulled down the covers, sunk into the sheets and suddenly Percival saw the same boy he’d seen over a year ago; his shoulders hunched, head down, waiting for the other shoe to drop. The Auror couldn’t help but let out a sigh; all that talk, and in the end he really couldn’t say no to Credence. At least, not for this.

“Alright.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Percival.” He reminded him, as he tugged off his pants and shirt, joined him under the soft sheets. “I’m still just Percival, none of this sir business.”

“Percival…” his hands gripped the front of Percival’s undershirt.

A soft nod and Credence was out like a light against him. Percival stayed awake a little while longer, watching his face, wondering what the next day would bring after their discussion.

\--

Percival awoke to the smell of pancakes and an empty bed.  Walking through the living room to the kitchen, he noted the sound of sizzling and humming.

“Percival!”  Credence beamed from his place in front of the stove, flipping a pancake. He was wearing a purple apron with a black niffler pattern on it that someone had sent him as a joke gift. “Sit. I made pancakes and coffee.”

This was a drastic change, and for a moment Percival couldn’t help but wonder if Credence was playing a very elaborate prank, but this was the first time he’d seen the man smile so wide it reached his eyes so he relented. Percival sat down and sipped at a mug of coffee Credence poured for him. Credence leaned against the table, and that was when he noted that although he was wearing an apron, underneath he still had on Percival’s nice shirt and not much else. He was jerked out of his thoughts when one of Credence’s pale hands tentatively reached forward, fingers barely grazing the skin of his arm.

“When I went with Grindelwald, all he wanted was to use me and control me, so he tried to make me as happy as possible.” This was the first time he’d ever willingly spoken about his captivity, so Percival stayed silent, sipping at his coffee and gesturing for him to continue. “I thought, when you took me in that’s what you wanted too, that you would treat me like...I was a weapon. Or something scary.”

Credence had spent his whole life being told he was a wicked thing, and then a man like Grindelwald came and took him away, told him that he was something stronger than all of them. He must have been so lonely.

“Credence.” He cupped his cheek, and Gods above, Credence leaned into it like when they had first met and looked at him like he was something more than he was. “Don’t worry; you’re not a scary weapon. You’re just a really, _really_ bad roommate.”

Credence’s laugh rang loud and pure in the kitchen, and Percival couldn’t help but laugh along.

Today they would clean the couch, and if Credence liked he could teach him how to magic his clothes clean. If he preferred to stay in Percival’s shirts and cuddle on the couch instead…well, he found he wouldn’t really mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk about basically ANYTHING Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, but especially Credence, feel free to talk to me at Sparklyabderian.tumblr.com <3


End file.
